The Future
by impulseislife
Summary: The monster spat at the child in front of him, "you're so weak and useless, how will YOU fix the future!" The child looks in the eyes of the monster, "I'll find a way." Credit for the drawing in the cover goes to: Panako47 on Tumblr
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Date: August 8th, 2053**

 **Time: 7:53 am**

 **Location: Camp #235's Headquarters**

An auburn haired child looked through a large window which showcased a wonderful view. A view that consisted of terrified people working until they died from starvation or over-exhaustion, which ever one came first. A view that had black ash falling from the sky which covered everything that was once beautiful. A view the golden eyed child was used to. He wiped blood off from underneath his eye which came from a wound, a wound that looked fresh. The boy was called up to the Officer's Quarters for a special task, around 7 in the morning, which could be anything since Khaji Da was still in control. He soon lost his focus, on the slaves below, when an officer spoke up, "Bartholomew, stop pitying those people. You are in a place that they can't even imagine being in." The child turned around to face the adult who was speaking. It was an older man who looked rough around the edges. His eyes were blue and his hair was gray with blonde streaks sprinkled throughout. "Who said I was pitying them... I was just enjoying the view." Bart mumbles, "it's the only good thing here." The older man nods and motions for Bart to follow him. Bartholomew follows him into a long, dingy, hallway. The hallway walls were a strange green tinge. As they walk Bart builds up the courage to ask the Officer a question, "where are we going?" Bart casually steps over a rotting hand that was laying on the ground. The hand looks as if it was chopped off around two weeks ago. "You mean where are you going." Bart looks up at the back of the man's head, "that's what I meant, I apologize." The Man continues his answer, "Khaji Da wants to see you in his quarters." The ten-year old boy stops walking, "I ain't going in there." Bart looked terrified, it was as if he was on his death-bed. The Officer turns around and looks at Bartholomew, "You are or you will be annihilated by yours truly." Bart gulps and continues walking, "that's what I thought, Bartholomew." The auburn looks down at the ground and holds his right arm, "why does that Monster want to see me." Bartholomew's face turns red when he realizes what he just said. "I-I MEAN MR. KHAJI DA!" Bart says quickly. The silver-haired man chuckles, "Nice save small one." By the time the man said this, they reached the entrance to Khaji Da's quarters. The Officer opens the door by placing his bracelet over the activation pad and motions for Bart to go inside. Bartholomew walks inside with hesitation. He notices Khaji Da looking out the window. The kid stays quiet trying not to disturb Khaji Da. However, as soon as Khaji Da heard Bart shuffle his feet he snapped around to see who was intruding. Once Khaji Da turns around and sees Bart he relaxes. "Hello Bartholomew." Bart waves awkwardly, "uh, hi Mr. Khaji Da." Bart wipes the blood, that had dripped from the cut underneath his eye, off of his cheek. Khaji Da notices the blood and smiles. He motions Bart to move closer but the golden eye boy stays put. Khaji Da notices the unwillingness and thinks before he says his next line. Bart was staring at Khaji Da's arm, his right arm especially since that was the one that turned into a cannon. "Bartholomew, I know we've had are differences in the past but I want you to join me. Join me to help make the world a better place." The auburn's eyes widen, "Mmme?" Khaji Da nods and walks towards the child. Bart stumbles backwards, "there's no need to be afraid Bartholomew," he makes a twirling motion with his hand, "unless you deny my offer." Bart puts his arms over his face to brace himself for the pain. Khaji Da smirks, "I know you won't agree unless you get something in return. So that will be exactly what happens. Once I am done with you, I won't kill you like the rest of my workers, I'll set you free. How does that sound Bartholomew?" The child moves his arms, "I'll be free?" Khaji Da nods, "Only after you help me." Bart considers the offer, "what else is there?" Khaji Da wasn't expecting the ten-year old to want more but he knew that Bart would be a vital part to his new plan. "You will have enough food, a nice place to sleep, and you will be able to use your super-speed, on missions only." The golden eyed kid nods, "okay, I'll help you." Khaji Da soaks in what Bart just said. Soon a wicked smile forms across his face, "Excellent."

 **Title Credit: galaxy_mindz (on instagram)**

 **Proof reading thanks goes to galaxy_mindz**


	2. Chapter 2: The Replacement

**Date: June 20th, 2017**

 **Time: 5:05 pm**

 **Location: The Watchtower**

Bart stares blankly at himself in the mirror. He couldn't comprehend the fact that _he_ was Wally now. The fact _he_ had to replace the icon that Wally was. The fact that _he_ had to live with replacing Wally. Bart's thoughts were lost as Jaime knocked on the door, "c'mon Hermano we are going to be late to training." Bart forces a smile and opens the door, "All ready!" The Hispanic boy looked at the fifteen year old, "Looking great in your new suit." Bart nods quickly, "Isn't it amazing?!" Jaime chuckles and walks with Bart towards the training room. "We may not be late this time mi amigo." Bart claps his hands together and Jaime jumps, "IMPROVEMENT!" He looks up at Jaime and smiles. Jaime looks down at Bart and nervously smiles back. Once the friends entered the training room Bart was pulled aside by Batgirl. As Bart was pulled aside, Jaime was pulled over by Cassie to come and talk with her, Beast Boy, and Cissie. "Imp-" she sighs, "Kidflash, members of The Justice League want to talk to you." The rest of the team didn't hear a word that was spoken between the two since the team were all focused on what they were each individually saying. The auburn nods and makes his way towards the Justice League meeting room. He figured it had something to do with _him_ being Wally from now on. Bart sighs as he comes to a halt a few feet from the entrance. He molded his face into a confused expression and opens the door, "Hi?" Batman, Flash and Wonder Woman were all sitting in their seats. Batman motions for Bart to come in and take a seat. Bart walks inside and sits, on his knees, in Green Lantern's seat. Barry pats Bart's back and Diana smiles at him. "I see you've found the suit," She says gently. Bart nods and looks down at his hands. These hands have done so much evil and yet I'm wearing one of the greatest hero's suits. I don't deserve this, Bart thought to himself as he looks over at Batman. Batman returns the look by looking directly into Bart's eyes, "We want to do a new type of test where every superhero, apart of Young Justice, gets put into a simulation. In the simulation they are individually fighting against the Reach. This is to test everyone's individual skills. The Justice League will take the results we receive and base our future decisions on the information." Bart looks confused for real this time, "What future decisions?" Diana looks at Bart, "What missions certain people should go on, what skills need to be improved, and more elements like that." Bart looks at Barry then at Batman. He knew why he was here, he was going to be the first test subject. The first person to go through the agonizing pain. Bart's face twists into an exasperated emotion. "We wanted you to first because you've shown us consistency, in your fighting style, since day one. We would _all_ like to see what else _you_ can do." Bart sat there quietly while looking at Barry. Diana looks at Barry too except the look she gave Barry was a look of shock. She was trying to tell him he needed to speak. The blonde noticed the expression on her face so he looked down at Bart. Before Barry could say anything the fifteenth year old cut him off. "I'm not doing it." Bart had a tone of rage in his voice. This surprised Barry. The older man was silent for a couple of minutes before placing a hand on the teen's shoulder, "You got to Bart, for the team."

 **I'd like to thank the. voltron. famalam (no spaces in between words when you type it in), on Instagram, for proof reading the chapter!**


End file.
